To better understand operations within an enterprise (such as a company, educational organization, government agency, and so forth), the enterprise may collect information regarding various aspects of such operations. For example, monitors may be added to information technology (IT) systems to gather data during operation of the IT systems. The enterprise may also collect information regarding business aspects of the enterprise, such as information regarding offerings (goods and/or services) provided by the enterprise.
It is desirable to analyze the data to perform anomaly detection, such as to detect for failure conditions, errors, or any other condition that the enterprise may wish to address. However, such data analysis is complicated by presence of seasonality (or seasonal effects) in received data.